


What's it Gonna Be?

by Raichel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (lesbians specifically), Also awkward gays, Bow is the best wingman, F/F, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichel/pseuds/Raichel
Summary: Adora and Glimmer are best friends. Sure, Adora enjoys spending time with Glimmer more than anything on Etheria and Glimmer may be feeling some things she didn't really expect to feel, but this is fine.This is friendship.This is normal.Right?





	1. Beginnings - Adora

**Author's Note:**

> (Fic title from Shura's song "What's it Gonna Be?" Enjoy!)

It was late. Adora returned to her room after the encounter with the Horde, Glimmer trailing behind her. Adora set down her sword and tossed her scuffed-up jacket aside. She sat down on the foot of her bed and Glimmer laid down beside her, resting her head by Adora’s leg, on a pillow taken from the pile left over from Adora’s first, obscenely fluffy bed.

“I think we need to shift our strategy,” Adora mentioned as Glimmer leaned on her. “The Horde is starting to adapt to our tactics. Maybe if we can convince some of the other princesses to help fight the Horde outside their own kingdoms we could disorient them, or I could try and experiment with She-Ra’s abilities,” she picked the sword back up at and considered it, “there always seems to be more Light-Hope can teach me, you know?” she asked, glancing down at Glimmer.

“Yeah,” Glimmer responded. “yeah, cool.”

“Thanks for your help today,” Adora added, “I really couldn’t do all this without you and Bow, even as She-Ra.” She was almost tempted to run a hand through Glimmer’s hair, but that would be fairly uncalled for, and Adora still hadn’t really gotten used to the idea of initiating physical affection. The Horde did not exactly encourage cuddling.

“Hey, we’ve got your back,” Glimmer assured her.

“But you should probably go to bed,” Adora said, “maybe recharge. It’s already dark.” She kind of hesitated to prompt Glimmer to leave. It was always nice when they got to spend time together, she was always happy for the chance, but she had to take a shower, and she couldn’t be responsible for Glimmer not getting a good night’s sleep. If Queen Angella found them up at this hour she’d tell them to go to sleep, anyway.

“OK,” Glimmer replied, a little hesitantly, getting up from the bed.

“Goodnight,” Adora said as Glimmer neared the door.

“Goodnight,” Glimmer echoed, “see you in the morning.”

Adora was glad to have even a couple minutes with Glimmer. She was her best friend, after all.


	2. Beginnings - Glimmer

It was late. Still, Glimmer followed Adora into her room. It was always nice to get a couple minutes more with Adora, to wind down and talk about whatever was on their minds. It was cozy, lying on Adora’s bed, looking up at her. 

“The Horde is starting to adapt their tactics,” Adora commented. The cool moonlight lit her from one side, the warm lantern light lit her from the other, changing the color of her hair ever so slightly from one side to another. 

Glimmer found herself thinking about how Adora was really smart, with all her knowledge of tactics, and so brave. Adora really was a good person, and the rebellion was lucky to have her. Not to mention she had the charisma to help create a new princes alliance. Adora was amazing, and as Glimmer watched her talk, her mind wandered. She watched Adora’s lips move, and she wondered, absently, what it might feel like to have those lips pressed against hers. If Adora, lord knows why, were to lean down right now and kiss her, Glimmer really wouldn’t mind.

WAIT what did she mean she “wouldn’t mind?!” Why did she want to—

“—you know?” Oh no, Adora was talking to her. She’d totally spaced out.

“Yeah,” she responded, “yeah, cool.” That was probably the right response. Adora had been talking about tactics, right?

“Thanks for your help today,” Adora added, “I really couldn’t do all this without you and Bow, even as She-Ra.”

“Hey, we’ve got your back,” Glimmer assured her. She didn’t want to kiss her. That was silly. They were _friends_.

“But you should probably go to bed,” Adora said, a hint of resignation in her voice, “maybe recharge. It’s already dark.”

She was right, really, and Glimmer was maybe, quietly, freaking out a little, but she still didn’t really want to leave. Still,

"OK,” she replied, a little hesitantly, getting up from the bed.

“Goodnight,” Adora said as Glimmer neared the door.

“Goodnight,” Glimmer echoed, “see you in the morning.”

The door shut behind her and she tried again to assure herself that she didn’t want to kiss her best friend. There was no way.


	3. Conversations - Glimmer

Glimmer was pacing outside Bow’s door the next morning. She would definitely just knock on the door, go in, and talk to Bow about—

The door opened and Glimmer teleported to the other side of the hall involuntarily. 

“Hey, Glimmer,” Bow said, managing to hide his own surprise fairly well. “how’s it going?”

“Good! Great!” Glimmer forced out, an over-enthusiastic grin plastered across her face. “I’m just great. How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Bow replied, “you’re up a little bit early, aren’t you? Or is there something we need to do this morning?” his face fell, “I didn’t forget something, did I?”

“No, no!” she assured him, “I just, um, wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh, cool, what’s up?”

Glimmer faltered. She didn’t actually have words for it. She couldn’t just out and say “I kinda maybe want to kiss Adora” could she? Well, maybe she could, but right now it felt like she might barf or spontaneously combust before she managed to actually say that.

“I, uh, don’t really know.” if she elaborated any more there was no going back. There might not be any going back anyway. “I think I might have a crush.”

Bow did a startlingly good job of keeping his composure; he didn’t scream, he made no sudden movements, in fact he didn’t change much. However, Glimmer could tell, from many years of experience with Bow, that he was very tempted to do all of those things and more. It was all in the eyes. Still, he managed to contain himself and simply opened his door again and said,

“Come. Sit.”

He herded her in to sit on his bed, handed her an old, big-eared plush kolian creature. He sat down facing her.

“Tell me everything.”

Glimmer was torn slightly between her absolute trust in Bow and the intensity of his current stare. Nothing bad, of course, just the utmost, rapt attention. It was a little intimidating. Still, she soldiered on.

“Well, um, I think I like Adora. A lot. Like, more than I usually like people. But, I don’t know, I didn’t really think I’d ever like people! Not that much! I don’t like you like that!” she gestured dramatically at Bow, and he accidentally let out a small laugh.

“Of course not! We would’ve figured that out a long time ago. Or we should’ve, anyway.”

“But you’d be perfect! You’re my best friend, and you’re so nice, and my mother likes you, you’d probably make great husband material-“

“But not for you,” he added.

“I guess not? I just sort of thought, if I didn’t feel very strongly about someone as good as you, I just… didn’t feel strongly about anybody. I would never feel strongly about anybody.”

“Glimmer,” Bow put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “you’re my best friend. But you were never under any obligation to like me more than that! No matter how much your mom thinks I’m cool.” he hesitated. “Does she really think I’m cool? She’s so _intimidating_. Like, I know she’s nice, but she’s also a little scary.”

“She thinks you’re the best, and, like, a good influence. She probably wishes I was more like yo—”

“We’re getting off point,” Bow realized, “you have a crush—“ Glimmer’s eyes went wide with terror. “You _maybe_ have a crush on Adora. How long have you known? Or, suspected?”

“I mean, she’s also one of my best friends, I’ve thought she was cool for a while, but… last night.”

Bow’s eyebrows bounced up,

“Did something happen last night?”

“No! No. It was normal. But, I mean, yes. Nothing happened, exactly,” she insisted, “we were just hanging out—“ she faltered under Bow’s attentive gaze and turned to stare at her hands instead. “It-it’s just that, um, well…” she hid her face in her hands, “I really wanted to kiss her.”

“Yeah, that probably means you have a crush on her,” Bow acknowledged, free to smile at her overdramatic distress since she wasn’t actually looking at him.

“But- but what if it was just a fluke? A one-time thing?” Glimmer retorted, looking back up at him, “It- it doesn’t have to mean anything!”

“Somehow I think I would’ve heard if you’d wanted to kiss people before now…” Bow noted. Glimmer stared at him for a moment. 

Then she teleported across the room, curling up into a ball. She screamed into her knees.

Bow walked over to sit on the floor in front of her.

“It’s ok!” he insisted, “You’re allowed to want to kiss Adora!”

“But what do I _do_?!” Glimmer asked, frantic. She got to her feet, considering the possibilities. “Oh god, what if I’m super awkward next time I see her?” she teleported to another corner of the room. “What if I start acting different and weird her out?” she teleported to another corner. “What if this hurts our friendship?” she teleported onto the bed, “What if it hurts our friendship and that hurts the princess alliance?!”

“It’s gonna be OK!” Bow tried to reassure her, going over to meet her at the bed, “You and Adora are super close.”

“That’s the problem! What if this stupid crush screws that up?!”

“Don’t worry! I’m sure it’ll be fine! You guys care too much about each other for that, and besides, you’ve got the best possible wing-man,” he added, with a cheesy grin and a gesture to himself.

“You really think it’ll be OK?”

“It’ll be fine!” he insisted, “It’ll all work out, one way or another.”

“But what do I _do_?”

“Well, you could always just tell her. She would probably be very flattered, or maybe even feel the s—“

“Don’t even say it!” Glimmer insisted, “There’s no way. Besides, do they even have ‘crushes’ in the Horde?”

Bow didn’t have an answer for that.


	4. Conversations - Adora

Bow sidled up to Adora, out practicing her swordsmanship on the Bright Moon grounds.

“Hey Adora?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

She completed her move with the sword and sheathed it behind her back.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Did you ever talk about ‘crushes’ growing up in the Horde?”

“Crushers?” she offered, driving one fist into the other palm to illustrate, “The big, metal—“

“No, like, crushes you’d get on other people.”

“Crushing other people?”

“No, no, like, sort of the first step to falling in love?”

“Oh, like romantic relationships.”

“Yes,” Bow acknowledged, glad to have gotten his point across. Adora shrugged.

“Not really. It’s wasn’t, like, encouraged, or anything. I mean, whatever happened, happened. People had relationships in the Horde; for some it helped with team work and motivation, and I guess with making more future Horde soldiers, but if it even started to get in the way of your competency as a member of the Horde it had to end. Anything that interfered with your ability to train, fight, and win, had to be eliminated.”

“So I guess it wasn’t really a topic of casual— wait, you know where babies come from?”

“What?”

“You said something about ‘make more Horde soldiers.’ You know where babies come from? I didn’t really think—“

Adora snorted. “There’s certain things you gotta know, Bow. The Horde hides a lot of things, apparently, but not basic biology. But I still don’t get the crushing thing.” Adora turned and started back toward the castle, Bow jogging to catch up and walk beside her.

“Oh! Yeah, so, crushes are kinda like when you’re in love with somebody, but haven’t, like, done anything about it. You know, like pining and stuff?”

“What does any of this have to do with crushing? Why isn’t it just called ‘falling in love’?”

“I don’t really know the etymology of it,” Bow had to admit, “but it’s useful to have a word for those early stages of falling in love, you know? Especially since it covers those feelings of maybe being in love, or just starting to fall. People our age tend to talk about it, sometimes. Like, at sleepovers.”

“Why?”

“It adds a sort of social intrigue,” he added jazz hands for emphasis, “lets us tease our friends, and I guess it’s fun to talk about new experiences. Not to mention it helps to get more data on what it actually feels like to be in love—“

Adora stopped and turned to face him, “Have you ever been in love?”

“What?” Bow jerked to a stop, “I- I don’t really think so. I’ve had some crushes, I think—“

“You can have a crush without being in love?” Adora squinted at him. This whole crush thing seemed oddly elaborate and predominately unnecessary.

“I guess? Well, yeah, you can, because you can have a crush on someone without really knowing them at all, but you have to know someone to really be in love with them… right?”

Adora shrugged.

“Anyway, I’ve never been in a relationship,” Bow said, “I’ve known some people that I thought were cool and cute, but nothing I ever pursued. Have you?”

“Have I what?” Adora asked.

“Ever been in a relationship?”

“No. I’ve always had higher priorities.” Adora started walking again. Bow kept step.

“And I guess you wouldn’t know if you’d ever had a crush.”

“No, what’s it like?”

“Um, well, usually it’s when you think someone is really cool, and attractive, sometimes they give you butterflies in your stomach, and, I don’t know, you want to kiss them?”

“I’ve never really considered kissing anyone,” Adora noted. 

“I guess it’s kind of just like hard-core friendship? Maybe?” Bow offered, “There isn’t really a crush checklist. That would make things so much easier.”

“I don’t think I really get it,” Adora admitted.

“That’s fair,” Bow replied, “it’s kind of hard to explain.”

And yet, a few hours later, the idea of “hard-core friendship” lingered in Adora’s mind. If she had a favorite person, one that she liked better than everyone else, was that a crush?

Probably not. How would she know what a crush felt like, anyway? She’d never had one. It was probably unlike anything she had experienced before, and not just having a specific, favorite person who made her feel better just by being around. That was just friendship.

 

…Or was it hard-core friendship?


	5. Formalities - Adora

Adora had put the questions of “hard-core friendship” away in the back of her mind by the time Glimmer appeared at her door with a request, a few weeks later.

“Hi!” Glimmer chirped, “So, my mom is having a dinner for the remaining members of the old alliance, now that we’ve got the new alliance off the ground. She’s inviting Mermista’s dad, Perfuma’s grandmother, all of them. Trying to make peace with the old guard now that the kids are all signed on, you know? I- I was hoping you would come with me? Since you’re She-Ra, and all, and, you know, it’d give me someone my own age to talk to.”

“Will Bow not be there? Or the other princesses?”

“Bow isn’t actually part of the alliance or anything, and my mom’s been doing all the planning, so I don’t know if any of the princesses have even been invited. I just know Mom wants me to be there with her. To put in a good word for the new alliance, I guess.”

“I’ll come,” Adora assured her, “I- well, She-Ra, is the face of the alliance after all!” she said, holding up an arm and flexing for emphasis.

Glimmer snorted.

“Yeah, but there probably won’t be a lot of call for She-ra. It’s a formal event.”

“Oh!” Adora tensed, and hoped it wasn’t obvious. ‘Formal’ wasn’t really a thing she ran into often in the horde. “So, the dress from Princess Prom?”

“Eeeh…” Glimmer’s face contorted in hesitation, “maybe not. Prom was more…showy. You’ll need something a little more professional. I’m sure you can figure it out!”

“Yeah,” Adora bluffed, “I’m sure I can figure it out.”

She was not sure she could figure it out.

 

* * *

 

Her closet had filled out a bit from her one Horde uniform and one fancy dress after some help from Perfuma and Bow, whether she wanted it or not. Still, after about half an hour of staring at her closet, poking at it incrementally, she had to give in and call for help.

When Adora knocked on the door a quick, “Coming!” was called her way, and a minute later Spinnerella stood in the doorway.

“Hello, Adora!” Spinnerella chirped, “How are you?”

“I was wondering if you could help me.”

“Of course! What with?” Spinnerella responded.

“Queen Angela is holding a formal event soon, and I’m trying to figure out what to wear?”

“Oh! I see. I think you really want Netossa’s help! I enjoy feeling beautiful as much as any princess, but Netossa really has an eye for style. Would you like to come in?”

“Sure,” Adora accepted. 

“Darling!” Spinnerella called, stepping back into her home, “Adora’s here!”

Adora followed Spinnerella into the living room, hands clasped reflexively behind her back, making as little impact on the space as she could. She hadn’t yet gotten comfortable relaxing in other people’s spaces and homes. She was barely comfortable in her own.

“Adora, good to see you,” Netoosa said, joining them. 

“She’s looking for some fashion advice for Angela’s dinner next week,” Spinnerella explained. “I thought you might be more helpful that me.”

“Fashion advice?” Netossa looked between Spinnerella and Adora.

“Glimmer said the event is formal, but not like princess prom. More showy? Or, no, more professional? I didn’t even know there was more than one way to be formal!”

“Ah,” Netossa interjected, “fashion advice. I’ve got you. Want me to help you look through your closet?”

“Yes, please,” Adora replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Netossa looked over Aodra’s closet with a discerning eye.

“You’ve certainly got variety.”

“Yeah, my friends made sure of that.”

“So you didn’t choose any of this?” Netossa asked. Adora shook her head.

“This is all I ever wear,” she explained, gesturing at her old Horde uniform. “It’s comfortable, practical, and durable. Why would I wear anything else?”

“Fair enough,” Netossa allowed, “but it’s definitely not formal,” she reminded Adora. “Is there anything you’re looking for in a formal outfit?”

“I’d like to be able to fight in it, in case of emergencies.”

“Alright,” Netossa nodded, still sifting through the closet. “I’m guessing you want some comfort, too…”

“I can handle discomfort,” Adora assured her.

“I’m sure,” Netossa said, “but that doesn’t mean you need to.” Netossa took a step back, considering the closet. Then she turned back to Adora. “So your color seems to be red,” she noted, “you have a lot of it in your closet, in your daily outfit, and it’s what you wore to princess prom. It goes well with your hair, and is a familiar color on you. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it,” she turned back to the closet. “Try this,” she tossed her a red blouse.

“Now?” Adora asked. Netossa nodded.

“I won’t look, don’t worry,” she assured Adora, turning the other way.

“I’m not worried about that,” Adora snorted, throwing aside her jacket and worming her way out of her shirt, “I shared a room with 11 other people for most of my life. Do I tuck it in?” she asked, considering the bottom of the blouse. The sleeves puffed up around her wrists, and the whole thing was very breezy.

Netossa frowned. “Doesn’t matter, that’s not right,” she decided. She shuffled through the hangers again. “Try this,” she said, handing Adora a red dress with a swath of crystals at the neckline.

The very low neckline, Adora discovered, putting the dress on. The dress only went so high as her bust, and it clung close to her body. She moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable. In the process she discovered a slit up one side of the dress, but also she was also briefly blinded when the light caught the crystals wrong.

“Too much,” Netossa declared, “give me a minute.”

Adora covered as many of the highly reflective crystals with her hand as Netossa worked. For safety.

“You need a suit,” Netossa concluded after a few minutes of pacing up and down the closet, “Here’s a blazer,” she said, handing a hanger to Adora, “and pants; does the color match? Yes, good. You’ll also need a shirt. We could try black, that’s always a good combination, but with your hair and complexion, let’s try white instead. With the gold trim on the blazer’s collar, it starts to evoke a little of your She-Ra look!” she realized, handing Adora a white button-up.

Once she had everything on, Adora considered herself in the mirror, still tugging at the edges of the blazer and the shirt.

“Do you like it?” Netossa asked, “‘Cause that’s really what’s important.”

“Yeah,” Adora assured her, turning to one side and then the other. “I like it.”

“It suits you, too, I think,” Netossa said. “no pun intended. It goes well with your strong attitude. But it needs one more thing.”

“What?” Adora asked.

“I’ll find it for you, don’t worry. I’ll get it to you tomorrow.”

“O-ok,” Adora accepted.

“You look amazing,” Netossa assured her, “you can impress anyone looking like that. Even a princess.”

“What?” Adora asked.

“What?” Netossa echoed.

“Why would I be trying to impress—“

“No reason, sorry,” Netossa waved the question away.


	6. Formalities - Glimmer

It was a perfectly normal, reasonable thing to do to ask Adora to come with her to her mom’s fancy dinner. Adora (or She-Ra, Glimmer amended) was practically the face of the new princess alliance. This was all very straightforward and not weird at all. So why was Glimmer’s heart beating so fast as she went up and knocked on Adora’s door? _Oh god the door was opening—_

“Hi!” Glimmer chirped, faced with Adora at the door, and the whole explanation she’d been running in her head for the past several minutes spilled out. “So, my mom is having a dinner for the remaining members of the old alliance, now that we’ve got the new alliance off the ground. She’s inviting Mermista’s dad, Perfuma’s grandmother, all of them. Trying to make peace with the old guard now that the kids are all signed on, you know? I- I was hoping you would come with me? Since you’re She-Ra, and all, and, you know, it’d give me someone my own age to talk to.”

“Will Bow not be there?” Adora asked, tilting her head, “Or the other princesses?”

“Bow isn’t actually part of the alliance or anything,” Glimmer admitted, “and my mom’s been doing all the planning, so I don’t know if any of the princesses have even been invited. I just know Mom wants me to be there with her. To put in a good word for the new alliance, I guess.”

“I’ll come,” Adora assured her, “I- well, She-Ra, is the face of the alliance after all!” she said, holding up an arm and flexing for emphasis.

Glimmer snorted.

“Yeah, but there probably won’t be a lot of call for She-ra. It’s a formal event,” she reminded Adora.

“Oh!” Adora hesitated. “So, the dress from Princess Prom?”

“Eeeh…” Glimmer frowned a little, thinking it over. This was a different kind of thing than prom. An older guest list, for one thing. “maybe not. Prom was more…showy,” she tried to explain, “You’ll need something a little more professional. I’m sure you can figure it out!”

“Yeah,” Adora replied, “I’m sure I can figure it out.”

“Cool!” Glimmer beamed, “Awesome! It’ll be so much more fun to have you there.” Oh my god did she really just say that? Whatever, it probably wasn’t noticeable. “See you later!” she said, quitting the conversation while she was ahead. As she walked down the hall it slowly dawned on her: Adora would be in formalwear. Adora would probably be _really pretty_.

Oh god, what had she done to herself?

 

* * *

 

Glimmer also had to worry about what she would wear, of course, as the event grew closer. She had plenty of options: mostly dresses and skirts, all featuring some combination of her favorite pinks, purples, and blues. As she went through outfits, though, she started to get nervous. Would she look good enough? She had to look good. This was a very important meeting with very important former alliance members and she had to make a good impression on her friends’ parents. And Adora. But the Adora thing was probably an afterthought, right?

Some looks were too flashy, others too out of date. Sometimes she looked too much like a child, other times too much like her mother. She settled, hesitantly, on a simple purple dress with a nice shimmer to it, and a blue collar. Her nice, pink cape (her mother used to make her wear it for important occasions, and now adding it to formal outfits was second nature) went well enough with it. That would probably work, she allowed, spinning side to side in the mirror. Hopefully it would make a good impression. On everyone.


	7. A Formal Affair - Adora

Netossa was kind enough to come back and help Adora get ready before the dinner. Adora had asked her to come back and help her after she had brought over the finishing touch for Adora’s outfit: a gold bowtie. Adora couldn’t actually tie the tie herself, even after three attempts to learn. So, half an hour before they needed to arrive Netossa was in Adora’s room, tying the bowtie.

The older princess was dressed in her own formal attire: a sleek gown with a slit up one side to show off her fishnet stockings.

“Do you know what you’re doing with your hair?” Netossa asked, tossing a glance up at Adora’s ponytail as she tightened the tie.

“Oh, I was just going to leave it like this,” Adora replied. 

“I mean, you could,” Netossa allowed, taking a step back, “but this is also a great time to mix it up. Would you mind if I try something, and then if you don’t like it you can put your ponytail back up?”

“Do we have time?”

“Sure,” Netossa assured her, “sit down.”

Adora sat down on her bed and Netossa grabbed a brush. She took down Adora’s ponytail and brushed out her hair. As she sat still for several minutes while Netossa worked with her hair, Adora realized she was starting to get nervous about the dinner. So many people would be there, most of whom she’d never met, and all of whom she would have to impress. As she started to become more and more tense, Netossa gave a last gentle tug to her hair and let it go.

“Give that a look,” she prompted, and Adora went over to the mirror to examine whatever had been done to her hair. Looking side-to-side in the mirror she discovered that Netossa had made a small braid on each side of her head and tied them together at the back, leaving most of her hair down. She rarely saw her hair down, she realized, as she began absently playing with it. Updos were regulation in the Horde, and she’d long ago gotten good enough at making her ponytail in the mornings to not need a mirror anymore.

“You don’t have to wear it,” Netossa assured her, “I won’t be offended—“

“It’s nice,” Adora responded, moving her long hair from over her shoulder, to behind it, and back again, just to see how it looked. “I like it.”

“Glad to hear it,” Netossa said. “Now, I’m going to meet back up with my cute date. See you at the dinner!”

“See you there,” Adora echoed, still a bit distracted by her own reflection.

 

* * *

 

Adora spent most of the remaining time before the dinner pacing around her room as the nervous energy built and built, starting from her gut and spreading into the tips of her fingers, where at least she could shake it out a little. She hadn’t had nerves like this for years before coming to Brightmoon. Not since the early stages of training, or some particularly tense encounters with Shadow Weaver, but even then…

But princess business always made her a little anxious. New people, new impressions, social rules she didn’t always remember or understand, they all kept her a little on edge. She could usually distract herself when they had been going to meet princesses for the first time; as anxious as it could make her, she could lean on She-Ra. She could lean on Glimmer. But Glimmer would arrive at the dinner with her mother, so Adora had to enter this scenario alone. She tried to shake a little more energy out through one hand as she got in line to enter the dining room; every person was being introduced individually. There really was a similarity to the Princess Prom, this was just for adults. Even more intimidating.

Eventually her name was called, she gave the room a quick, shallow bow, and went to sit at her place beside Glimmer. 

“You look nice,” Adora mentioned, and it was true. Glimmer’s dress was beautiful, and she had a good sense of style.

“What? Oh,” Glimmer glanced over to her, still half-trying to listen to the other names being called. “Thanks,” she responded, “you look…” Glimmer hesitated, “nice.”

“Thank you,” Adora replied, but clearly Glimmer had more important things to worry about, so she sat quietly as all the guests entered the hall.

The first several minutes of the dinner were quiet and tense. Curt questions about various kingdoms were posed, and short, direct answers were given. Adora could certainly keep up with the simple conversation, but in all other ways she was lost. She didn’t know these people, or why, exactly, they were all so uncomfortable around each other, but boy howdy, this amount of tension usually only came into a room with the likes of Shadow Weaver.

Perfuma’s grandmother was the first to leave behind the cold pleasantries and try and start a real conversation. She did this by turning to Adora and Glimmer.

“You know, my sweet Perfuma is really excited about this new princess alliance, especially since you girls led us in that attack on the Horde. I had forgotten the satisfaction in fighting for what’s ours!”

“Thank you, ma’am!” Adora responded, excited. She could participate in conversation about battles! “Perfuma is a wonderful ally. All the princesses have really been a great help against the Horde,” she added, remembering how many different kingdoms were represented at the table. “and they’ve all been wonderful friends to me. With their help I’ve become a better fighter, and a better She-Ra. Perfuma also took me clothes shopping for the first time a while ago! That was fun. I think I got this jacket then,” she added, gesturing at her blazer.

“She has always had an eye for fashion,” the grandmother agreed. “She enjoys helping people put together outfits.”

“You should talk about fashion with Perfuma sometime, dear,” Spinnerella noted, nudging Netossa, “I wonder how your different aesthetics would look together?”

“Probably something like Mermista’s look,” Glimmer threw out there, and a couple people nodded in agreement.

Apparently the young princesses were the way to liven up the older generation as the tension in the room started to ease, and everyone jumped in to brag about their respective princess.

 

* * *

 

When the dinner guests finally dispersed, Glimmer and Adora walked together back toward their rooms.

“I hope that wasn’t too boring,” Glimmer said with an awkward chuckle.

“Now way!” Adora assured her, “The old members of the alliance are really interesting! Mermista’s dad had so many adventure stories, and that trick Frosta’s mom pulled when that water pitcher got dropped? That was crazy! It didn’t even hit the ground!”

“Ok good,” Glimmer breathed a sigh of relief. “I always worry diplomatic stuff might kinda bore you…”

“Nah, it’s cool! And it’s nice to hang out—“ _with you,_ “with the other princesses and stuff. You know, the old guard could probably be really helpful to the rebellion if we could talk them into—“

“That’s probably not gonna happen anytime soon,” Glimmer interjected, “since the old alliance didn’t end well and all. But yeah, maybe someday.”

“Yeah! A girl can dream, right?” Adora offered before peeling off to head to her own room. “See you tomorrow!”

“See ya,” Glimmer echoed.

Adora changed into her old Horde shirt and pants (which she slept in) still buzzing from the evening. The conversation had been fascinating, and she’d gotten to spend time with Glimmer! Overall, a good night.


	8. A Formal Affair - Glimmer

Glimmer turned side-to-side, looking over her outfit in the mirror. Again. She had done this a lot over the course of the evening, but she had to impress all the guests. She couldn’t disappoint her mother.

“Glimmer?” Speak of the devil. Queen Angella stepped over to join her daughter, decked out in her own elegant finery. “Are you nearly ready?” Glimmer couldn’t help but admire her elegance, but she also couldn’t help but wonder if she looked the part of such a queen’s daughter.

“I think so. Do you think I look alright?” she asked, still straightening and smoothing her dress every few seconds.

“You look lovely,” her mother assured her, with a warm smile that made the compliment definitely genuine. “now let’s hurry, the guests will be arriving soon.”

 

* * *

 

 

Glimmer was trying very hard to remember everyone’s name as they were brought into the room. Sitting beside her mother, observing every table manner she could remember, she repeated every name in her head as soon as it was said. But then they announced,

“Adora, Guardian of Brightmoon,” and Glimmer barely heard them. The butterflies in her stomach that she’d just begun to calm down fluttered to life all over again, because _oh my god Adora was in a_ ** _suit_**. And her hair was down, and Glimmer almost couldn’t breathe. This feeling was almost worse than wanting to kiss Adora, because she couldn’t play this off as a fluke. This feeling was visceral, and startling, and was both wonderful and made her feel like she was about to puke.

She managed, somehow, to keep her eyes pointed at the entering guests, but her attention was absolutely not there.

“You look nice,” Adora mentioned. For a brief second Glimmer didn’t realize she’d been spoken to, she was trying to hard not to be obvious.

“What? Oh,” Glimmer glanced over to her (god, she was pretty), still half-trying to pretend she was paying attention to the entering guests. “Thanks,” she responded, “you look…” Glimmer hesitated, “nice.”

“Thank you,” Adora replied, and Glimmer didn’t dare say anything else at the moment, for fear of saying too much, either letting on to Adora that she was ridiculously overwhelmed with her beauty, or letting on to her mother that she’d stopped paying attention to their guests.

The first several minutes of the dinner were quiet and tense. Or maybe Glimmer was just quiet and tense, unsure how to handle herself. Curt questions were posed about various kingdoms, and short, direct answers were given. As glimmer took in the room, everyone seemed to be somewhere between either not wanting to risk trying to engage with one another lest something go wrong, or not wanting to give the other present parties the satisfaction of engaging. 

Perfuma’s grandmother was the first to leave behind the cold pleasantries and try and start a real conversation. She did this by turning to Adora and Glimmer.

“You know, my sweet Perfuma is really excited about this new princess alliance, especially since you girls led us in that attack on the Horde. I had forgotten the satisfaction in fighting for what’s ours!”

“Thank you, ma’am!” Adora jumped in, gaining Glimmer’s full attention. “Perfuma is a wonderful ally. All the princesses have really been a great help against the Horde,” she added. A wise move, Glimmer had to admit. “and they’ve all been wonderful friends to me. With their help I’ve become a better fighter, and a better She-Ra.” Adora was so good at this. She was beautiful, and a startlingly good diplomat for someone who didn’t even fully understand social cues half the time, and she was so excited to be talking about her friends! Glimmer adored her so much. “Perfuma also took me clothes shopping for the first time a while ago!” Adora added, “That was fun. I think I got this jacket then,” she added, gesturing at her blazer. Kudos to Pefuma; that jacket was an excellent choice.

“She has always had an eye for fashion,” the grandmother agreed. “She enjoys helping people put together outfits.”

“You should talk about fashion with Perfuma sometime, dear,” Spinnerella noted, nudging Netossa, “I wonder how your different aesthetics would look together?”

“Probably something like Mermista’s look,” Glimmer threw out there, thinking of the combination of green plants and blue nets, and realizing she should probably participate. A couple people nodded in agreement.

The young princesses were clearly the key to getting the older generation talking, as the tension in the room started to ease and everyone jumped in to brag about their respective princess.

 

* * *

 

 

When the dinner guests finally dispersed, Glimmer and Adora walked together back toward their rooms.

“I hope that wasn’t too boring,” Glimmer said with an awkward chuckle.

“Now way!” Adora responded, “The old members of the alliance are really interesting! Mermista’s dad had so many adventure stories, and that trick Frosta’s mom pulled when that water pitcher got dropped? That was crazy! It didn’t even hit the ground!” Wow, she was cute when she was excited. But, like, most people are cute when they’re excited, right?

“Ok good,” Glimmer breathed a sigh of relief. “I always worry diplomatic stuff might kinda bore you…”

“Nah, it’s cool! And it’s nice to hang out with the other princesses and stuff.” Right, of course, Glimmer reminded herself. This is all strictly business. Who’s to say Adora would even say she liked Glimmer over any of the other princesses? “You know, the old guard could probably be really helpful to the rebellion if we could talk them into—“

“That’s probably not gonna happen anytime soon,” Glimmer interjected, “since the old alliance didn’t end well and all. But yeah, maybe someday.”

“Yeah! A girl can dream, right?” Adora offered before peeling off to head to her own room. “See you tomorrow!”

“See ya,” Glimmer echoed, watching Adora go. ‘A girl can dream’ stuck in her mind: a girl could dream of dating her friend, maybe. But also maybe she shouldn’t.

When the door to her room closed behind her, Glimmer teleported up to her bed. She buried her face in one of her many, many pillows, and she screamed. Eventually she started running out of air, and freed herself from the pillow, just staring up at her ceiling. “Wow, she’s pretty,” she breathed.


End file.
